Frederick Morgan
by George J. Dance George Frederick Morgan, (April 25, 1922 - February 20, 2004) was an American poet, essayist, and literary magazine editor.Eric Homberger, Frederick Morgan, Obituaries, The Guardian, March 2, 2004. Guardian News and Media Ltd., Web, Nov. 13, 2012. Life Morgan attended Princeton University, where he studied under Allen Tate, and edited the undergraduate magazine Nassau Lit.Frederick Morgan '43, Princeton Alumni Weekly, July 7, 2004. Princeton University, Web, Nov. 13, 2012.. Morgan was a founding editor of the quarterly literary journal Hudson Review with fellow Princetonians Joseph Bennett and William Arrowsmith. Morgan served as editor of the Hudson Review for more than 50 years, from 1947 until the spring of 1998, when editorship passed to his wife, art critic Paula Dietz. Although Morgan had written poetry since his college days, he began writing in earnest only after the death of his 1st wife, Constance, and published his debut collection only in 1972, when he was past 50. He died at the age of 81, after suffering for several years from a blood disease and then contracting pneumonia. Recognition In 1984 Morgan was made a Chevalier de l'Ordre des Arts et des Lettres by the government of France. In 2001 he won the Aiken Taylor Award for poetry.Frederick Morgan: About, FrederickMorgan.com, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. Publications Poetry *''A Book of Change'' (paintings by Hozan Matsumoto). New York: Scribner, 1972. *''Poems of the Two Worlds''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1977. *''Death Mother, and other poems''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1979. *''The River''. New York: NADJA, 1980. *''Northbook''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1982. *''Eleven Poems''. New York: NADJA, 1983. *''Poems: New and selected''. Urbana, IL: University of Illinois Press, 1987. *''Poems for Paula''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1995. *''The Night Sky'' (with photographs by Gaylen Morgan, introduction by Emily Grosholz). Ashland, OR: Story Line Press, 2002. *''The One Abiding'' (with introduction by Dana Gioia). Ashland, OR: Story Line Press (Ashland, OR), 2003. Short fiction *''The Tarot of Cornelius Agrippa'' (fables). Sand Lake, WI: Sagarin Press, 1978. *''The Fountain and Other Fables''. Cumberland, IA: Pterodactyl Press, 1985. Translated *''Refractions'' (poetry anthology). Omaha, NE: Abattoir Editions, 1981. *''Breath: Inspired by seven poems of Stéphane Mallarmé'' (with essay by Dore Ashton). New York: C. Wilmarth, 1982. Edited *''The Hudson Review'' (Literary magazine), 1948-1998. *''The Hudson Review Anthology''. New York: Random House, 1961. *''The Modern Image: Outstanding stories from "The Hudson Review"'' (with introduction by Robert M. Adams''. New York: Norton, 1965.'' Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.Frederick Morgan 1922-2004, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 13, 2012. See also *List of U.S. poets References *Lieberman, Laurence 1995 "William Stafford and Frederick Morgan: The Shocks Of Normality," pp. 264ff. in his Beyond the Muse of Memory: Essays on Contemporary American Poets Notes External links ;Poems *"Winter Poem" at Poetry 365 *Frederick Morgan 1922-2004 at the Poetry Foundation *FrederickMorgan.com: Poems (selected passages) ;Books *Frederick Morgan at Amazon.com ;About *Frederick Morgan obituary, The Guardian *Frederick Morgan by Dana Gioia *Frederick Morgan Official website * Dick Allen, "The Unfolding: A recovered appreciation of Frederick Morgan's poetry" ;Etc. * [http://www.hudsonreview.com/ The Hudson Review] Category:1922 births Category:2004 deaths Category:American poets Category:Princeton University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:American magazine editors Category:English-language poets Category:Poets